Technology Nowadays
by frozencharisma
Summary: How exactly did Zoro and Sanji spend the two years away from each other without getting horribly sexually frustrated? Surprisingly, it was Zoro that had the solution, although Sanji doesn't even want to think about how he acquired it. ZoSan, virtual lemon.


**A real quick write that was inspired by a tumblr post about this: /lovepalz-internet-connected-sex-toys-for-long-dis tance-lovers/.** Kind of sad that I saw this and immediately went "Ooooo, ZoSan!", but I can't help it! I've never written anything explicit before, so virtual porn was definitely a stretch... But hope you enjoy!

"OUR QUEEN HAS RETURNED!~~~~"

Sanji shook his head at the ecstatic shouting from the other inhabitants of the island. Although he was quite used to their eccentric behavior by now, it never failed to annoy him. He was trying his best to drown everyone out and focus on the recipe he was currently studying when a square and plain box landed directly in front of him.

"I had quite an interesting experience on one of the islands I visited." A purple-haired man in a rather outlandish outfit was suddenly standing next to him.

"Really? Well…" Sanji started to reply. He wasn't really interested in hearing of Ivankov's adventures outside of this hell unless they revolved around beautiful women and was about to point this out, but he was interrupted.

"A young man was rather forceful in insisting that I bring this package to you. Of course, I wouldn't have said no to such a handsome face in the first place. Hee-haw, I had no idea, Sanji-boy…", and with one last snicker, the flamboyant man hopped off to the house.

Sanji looked off in the direction the man had went, completely surprised. He looked again at the box, but the cryptic package gave no hints as to what it contained. "_Well, forceful certainly would be a way to describe him… but handsome? That idiot… couldn't he have been a little more subtle?" _Though his annoyed thoughts didn't give anything away, Sanji was excited and more than a little curious about the contents of the box. The moss-haired man was hardly expressive with his affections, and Sanji hadn't been expecting anything more than a quick exchange of heated words and kisses when they saw each other again to make up for the two years of missing each other's presence. He certainly wasn't expecting a _present_, especially before the two years had even finished.

Not seeing the point in contemplating his partner's mysterious actions any further, Sanji hurriedly opened the box. Out fell a note that was written in handwriting that Sanji would recognize anywhere as Zoro's.

_Hey crap-cook, I heard that you're completely isolated on an island full of cross-dressing queers- I never took that to be your _thing,_ but I can't say I'm surprised (maybe a little turned on, though). _At this, Sanji was simultaneously indignant and embarrassed and fought down the blush as he literally felt Zoro's lecherous smirk through the paper. _Anyway, that also means you're on an island full of guys who are probably trying to get in between your gorgeous legs, and that makes me a little upset so I got you a little something to make sure you don't get distracted by anyone else. After all, we can't be distracted because we have to use these two years to get stronger – and you have to improve your crappy cooking. PS, use it at midnight tonight. Zoro"_

Sanji scoffed at the letter, angry about a number of things, and wishing for nothing more than a green-colored punching bag to kick across the room. For one, the idea that he would be distracted by any of the repulsive things on this island sent a shiver down his spine. Secondly, why did that moss-haired idiot always have to be so possessive? The letter was practically dripping in thinly veiled envy. On the other hand, Sanji's jealousy when he had heard that Zoro would be training one-on-one with the very man he devoted his entire life to finding and beating was completely warranted. Lastly, what the hell did that cryptic post-script mean?

He found the answer to that last question as he looked over at the almost-forgotten contents of the box and nearly fell over. Just a glance at the very distinctive shape told him what he needed to know. _A sex toy? Really, Zoro? I suppose your thick brain couldn't come up with anything more creative than this… Although you should know that I own more than enough of these, since you've used them on me more than once. _And at that thought, Sanji's minds started to drift off amidst some of his hotter memories aboard the Sunny. Shaking it off, he noticed that the toy came with some sort of manual and so he started reading it aloud. "A sex toy unlike any other! A way to keep long-distance lovers connected… The two pieces can be used to create a virual night of passion to help partners keep their love-making hot, even when they're not together." Shocked at the possibility, Sanji looked at the astonishing piece of technology now in his hand and realized that Zoro was the owner of the other piece in this set. The thought was starting to make him slightly heated…

Although he hated to admit it, if this thing actually worked, then Zoro had somehow come across the most incredible sex toy ever.

Midnight couldn't come soon enough for Sanji. He was a little ashamed of being so worked up by a simple gift, but had long realized that his emotions always went to the extreme wherever the green-haired idiot was concerned. For some reason, the man knew how to push all of his buttons, not that he was exactly complaining. Plus, to say that he was sexually frustrated was a little bit of an understatement.

Unbeknownst to Sanji, Zoro was also pacing around the room watching the clock. The man had practiced self-discipline and patience past the capacity of any normal human being, but still – it had been _months _now that he hadn't heard that sexy voice moaning profanities into his ear or felt those long, muscular legs wrap tightly around him. Unfortunately, it would still be a while before he would get to feel any of that. But, if everything had worked out and that purple-haired guy had kept his promise, Zoro would soon get the chance to feel his lover's warmth in a way he had missed too much. And the rest, well, that's what Zoro's imagination was for.

Back on Kamabakka, a very naked Sanji was lying on the bed, holding his 'gift'. It had a pink outline, clearly being designed for a woman, but Sanji didn't care since it would serve its purpose just fine for him. He began to prepare himself, slowly adding finger after finger until he felt properly stretched. He was never much of a fan of this part, and much preferred it when Zoro did it. He closed his eyes and was transported momentarily to the crow's nest, on a night several months before. _Rough, callused fingers being inserted up to the knuckle. Pumping in and out of him, getting closer and closer to that special spot before withdrawing suddenly. _He opened his eyes and scowled a little as he remembered how much Zoro loved to tease.

He then completely inserted the lubricated device, feeling his muscles stretch as the dull plastic was guided inside of him. It had been a while since he did this, but luckily the device was smaller than Zoro and the pain was minimal. He glanced over at the watch, and noticed that it was midnight. He sat there for a few moments, feeling slightly foolish as nothing happened. _"Fucking Zoro… if he got my hopes up just for this to not work, I swear I'll get off this island right now, find him, and kick his ass." _

Just as he had completed that thought, he felt a strong vibration from his bottom half and couldn't help the breathy moan that escaped his mouth.

"_Fuck… it's been way too long since I've done this…" _Even though he knew that Zoro couldn't see him, he could almost feel the smirk that Zoro always got whenever he would successfully get the blond man to moan at his efforts. Frustrated that Zoro hadn't continued moving, Sanji clenched down on the device with his muscles, knowing that the virual toy would transmit the message.

In another area on the Grand Line, a tan and very muscular man with green hair was having difficulty keeping silent.

"SHIT. Fucking tight!" he breathed out.

At midnight, he had completely encased his cock with device just the way the manual had described. It was relatively loose, so he had given an experimental thrust to see what would happen. Immediately, it had started to heat up and tighten, and the feeling he was currently getting was very similar to the feeling he got while inside a certain blonde. As if that wasn't enough to set his body on fire, a few moments later it had clamped down on him impossibly tight and he _knew _that it was a sign that his lover was there and oh, so _ready_. He may not have been able to exactly see Sanji right now, but the image of Sanji with his body glistening and his face slightly flushed clearly flashed before his eyes as he thrusted again with more force. The device clenched rewardingly and Zoro continued, being overcome with the ecstatic feelings of sex that he had neglected for so long. He kept his pace slow, but each shove was hard and intense, portraying feelings that could never have been expressed with words. "H-how's that feel, crap-cook?"

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _Amazing." _Those were the only two words going through Sanji's head as he was pounded mercilessly by the device. Had he said earlier that the toy was smaller than Zoro? Because that was a lie. Or maybe the technology made it grow or something because this thing was being pushed so far deep into Sanji that he could practically taste it. He was writhing on his back, desperately grabbing at something. Each shove inside of him forcing him harder into the bed. How could he have survived so many months without this feeling? He felt everything of Zoro poured into each rough, intense thrust.  
"But…" he moaned, wishing that he could wrap his legs around his teasing lover and force him to go faster, "It's still… too… slow…. –_fuck!"_

Zoro began to pick up his pace. He didn't need to physically hear his lover say what he needed, he already _knew_. After months of groping each other, sloppily experimenting in every room of the Sunny Go, and hooking up on countless hotel escapades, Zoro and Sanji were so in tune with each other's bodies and thoughts that they might as well have become one. This, of course, suited Zoro perfectly fine because had always thought that words were overrated anyway. But even so, there were certain words that he would never get sick of hearing Sanji whisper in husky tones. He particularly enjoyed it when Sanji said his name, and even if he wasn't around to hear it this time, he was determined to make the blond scream it. So when he sped up and the tightness around him clenched approvingly, he smirked to himself. He could _feel_ Sanji's body begin to grow erratic, practically _hear _the desperate moans, but he continued to pump into him mercilessly fast.

"Nnnn- yes- ah!" Sanji was, indeed, a mess of incoherency and moans that he couldn't contain. If he had been a little less far gone, he would wonder about what anyone within a mile radius was thinking, but he didn't give a shit about that right now. Most importantly, his marimo boyfriend was pounding into him like there was no tomorrow and for the first time since they had been separated, things felt _right. _He knew he wouldn't last very much longer and he knew that Zoro knew this. He knew that each forceful thrust was whispering "Come for me… Come for me, Sanji" and it was the thought of that lust-filled baritone voice saying his name in his ear that was his undoing. He pumped his own cock as he came hard all over the bed, screaming his lover's name into the pillow. He pulled out the pink toy and looked at it fondly before setting it aside and shutting his eyes.

Of course, Zoro came the second he felt his lover give in. He grunted and bucked his hips until he was completely spent and fell onto the bed. He was still panting lightly and waves of heat were rolling over him. A feeling of satisfaction that he hadn't had in so long came over him. He imagined Sanji rolling over and blissfully fall asleep, mumbling recipes of Zoro's favorite foods as he often did in the nights. Sleep was tugging at Zoro as well. Sex, even if it was just virtual sex, always tired him out. Just as he was about to pass out, a thought for the next time came to mind. And yes, this would definitely be happening again.


End file.
